rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Alister Cross
Sir Alister Eoin Cross is a wandering Warrior and Knight, as well as being a Druid. Alister is a member of the Everric family Rangers and Knights, as well as the Wanderers. He hails from the family of the Druids of the Cross, Warrior Druids with a history of being members of the Void Knights. Alister himself is both a member of the Void Knights and the Crux Eqal. He is the former lieutenant of Piscatoris' elites, the Wild Guard, and is known for taking down several Airut single-handedly. Calm, collected and troubled, Alister tends to keep to himself, though when given purpose, he is nearly unstoppable. His prowess in combat is unmatched by most. Alister has finally found his way to Varrock, where he stays with his girlfriend, Victoria Everric and her sister, Selene. As such, he is a member of the Warriors Guild, and the Champion's Guild. Alister was created and role-played by Matt. Biography Early Life Alister was born in Yanille, and is the son of Marius and Illanna Cross, two Taverlean Natives. Alister was always seen as one to be born with a weapon in hand. With Marius and Illanna's involvement in the community, Alister was left to be raised mostly alongside the Everric family, including his would be love interest, Victoria Everric. Before old crushes could develop any further, at the age of eleven, Alister was sent away to the Void Knights to become a squire, and Victoria ran away from home shortly after at the age of nine. Into the Void Alister's training was rigorous, far more so than any White Knight or Kinshra. He was made to train under Remus Sapenti, who was a man quickly rising in his station. After training for a long while, he was thrown into the thick of combat by Commodore Iscariot, as he was known at that. As a Void Knight, Alister formed many close relationships with those who had been training alongside him. Namely, the two closest he had been to were Lucifer and Michael Everric, who were both similar in age to him. After some time, many saw that Lucifer was far too unorthodox, as well as not having an understanding of balance. It wasn't long after that Michael left to face his inner struggles alone. A few years later, Alister finished his training and was Knighted at the age of seventeen, being one of the youngest of the order to be Knighted, similar to Remus, who had been his commander. After some time, Alister was sent to join the Knights on the Mainland. The Crux and the PSV Being stationed in Taverley, he met Arden Hauge, his first love. They formed a relationship after a year or so of being just friends, and they had a great relationship. Here it was that Alister joined the Void Knights Pax Sumnium Vallutae, and had been inducted into the Crux per request of his brother, Angus. A short while later, Alister became a member of the Wanderers, mercenaries that aim to protect the innocent and weak. After Arden and Alister broke up, the Crux sent him off and he left for Piscatoris, where he met Kelly Kirk, a tomboyish, tough girl. Here, he served as the Lieutenant of Sebastian DeMarco, Captain of the Wild Guard,a group of young 'Rangers' who fought as well as they could. Together, and single-handedly, they took down many of the threats around Piscatoris, as well as making an effort to befriend the Broken Tusk Bandits. Soon enough, the Rovin rulers of Piscatoris gave up their land and a new Fremennik took over. After an upheaval involving the Captain's lover, the General Seraphina Blackwood, Alister continued to fight alongside Sebastian. Alister took down several members of the insurgence, and hunted them down little by little. It wasn't until the last battle, where Kelly was killed, and her brother Kurt blamed it on him that Alister left Piscatoris to return to Taverley. Bonds meant to be Broken After returning home, Alister found that his brother Angus was dead, and Angus' son, Tristan, had gone missing. Along with this, someone had taken on Alister's identity. Alister tracked down the impostor back to the tower of Cyrus Everric. There he was met with Gabriel Everric, whom he had befriended years before. The two dueled and ended in a tie. It wasn't until the arrival of Michael and Lucifer that the two quit their battle, now drenched in sweat and bleeding here and there. Though a time of reunion, it wasn't any time for rest, and the four entered Cyrus' tower. There, they met with Alexander Everric, who was revealed to be the one who had captured Tristan, and had been the impostor all along. Gabriel revealed to them that Alexander was a Mahjarrat who had been aiding the family for years, but didn't know much at all about what happened with the Cross. Lucifer, determined to obtain Alexander's power for himself began an assault, and naturally, Michael rushed to become the defense. The battle raged on for what seemed like hours, but it was only mere minutes as the four combined their skills to defeat and slay the Mahjarrat where he stood. Alister took the creature's head along with his unconscious nephew, and Lucifer took the gem. Gabriel and Michael dealt with the rest of the corpse. After examining Tristan to see if anything had happened to the boy, or if anything was wrong with him, they parted ways again. Varrock and Victoria Alister returned home to Taverley again to pay his respects to Angus, and to make sure Tristan was safe. Not long after, he left again, still feeling guilt over the death of Kelly. Even comfort from Arden hadn't helped much. Alister arrived in Varrock, where he ended up running into Victoria Everric on the way to the bar. She had been bleeding after an encounter with a member of the Kinshra, Victor Arkon. After taking a while to heal her hip wound, Alister and Victoria sat down for a chat, along with Selene and Kristina, Victoria's sisters. The two began to talk one night after Alister was contemplating leaving, and eventually, he was coerced to stay a while longer. Thereby, the two became a little closer, and had been a little more comfortable here and there. One day, after Victoria left to go to the market, Alister was cleaning himself up a little bit, only to find Victoria had returned, unfulfilled. The two sat and had a chat for a while, before they were visited by Lucifer, who proposed a little idea. After a little taunting, Lucifer left as quickly as he had come, with a strange teleport and his offer still on the table. The two were left alone again, and began to talk. Soon enough, their talking became deeper, and it became a suit of compliments and teasing. This led to a more intimate encounter, and even more to follow that. The two have admitted their feelings for one another. Dawn of the Dead Gallery Alister Cross1.jpg|Alister during his travels Alister Cross, Wanderer.jpg|Alister, Wanderer again Alister Cross.jpg|A render of Alister during his time in the Void Knights Gabriel leads the PSV.png|Alister and company follow the lead of Remus Sapenti Trivia *Alister's first name name is derived from Alistair, which is the Gaelic form of Alexander, meaning "Defender of man", and has many other forms. It is also derived from Alastor, who is a demon, which in traditional literature, is the avenger of Man's wrong-doings. *Despite having the given last name of Cross, Alister is not royalty. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Druid Category:Asgarnia Category:Void Knight Category:Warrior Category:Modern Magic user Category:Guthixian Category:Everric Family Category:Military Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Knight Category:Mage Category:Guild Category:Adventurer Category:Blackthorn Category:Mercenaries